


Prompt: Dinner

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner dates are a lot of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for the carnival of squee on Livejournal. I'm archiving them here. Also, I miss the community feel of Livejournal and everyone should go back to it. :)

The first time he invites her to dinner, she agrees immediately, not bothering to check her schedule. Her father's death is still heavy on her mind so she's not really surprised to find herself double-booked when the weekend rolls around. She calls him before boarding the flight to Area 51 and he quietly asks her if she's okay. He's not convinced by her answer and tells her to call if she needs to talk.

She doesn't make it ten minutes in the strange hotel room before taking him up on his offer.

The second time he invites her, he's no longer in charge of the SGC. She declines the invitation anyway, not because she wants to, there's just no way she'll make it back to Earth while he's still in Colorado. They laugh over a secure military channel about the fact that their timing still sucks and he promises to keep asking until they get it right. She doesn't have time to dwell on the conversation. Four different people seek her out and she spends the next week fine-tuning Earth's newest ship.

He doesn't ask her again for two months.

The third time he asks, the entire team is on downtime and they invite themselves along. Sam vows never to have another conversation on speakerphone. They crowd around a heavy, wood table, sharing cryptic stories over hot wings and nachos. Teal'c is the only one who seems apologetic about the situation. Sam plans on whisking Jack back to her house afterward, but a political emergency has him on a flight back to DC before dessert arrives.

He doesn't get the chance to ask a fourth time.

Two weeks later, she shows up at his door. Unannounced, and precariously balancing two pizzas, Chinese take-out and an over sized, greasy cheese steak in her hands. She's not taking any chances.

Jack invites her in with a smile. He's clearly confused but the years have taught him the value of seizing the moment. He doesn't waste time questioning her sudden appearance.

They're alone and uninterrupted.

They have plenty of food.

They still don't manage to have dinner together.

Jack takes her to his favorite hole-in-the-wall diner for breakfast the next morning and it's the best first date she's ever had.


End file.
